


the song of the night

by greedlings



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedlings/pseuds/greedlings
Summary: gon had the entire night planned, but can he go through with it?and what happens if things don't go according to plan?





	the song of the night

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this like two years ago but i didn't post it because i didn't like the ending, and my most recent project is going through my fics and finishing my wips while working on tumblr prompts so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ this was obviously on the list. i basically rewrote it though lolol
> 
> i hope this a better ending @binaca lol

“The sunset is beautiful tonight, isn't it?” Gon asked. The cliff was the perfect place to watch the sunset. The view encompassed all of the beauty of Whale Island; the brilliant greens of the forest, the reflection of the sky in the gentle waves, everything there was to see was visible from their perch.

The most stunning view in Gon’s eyes, however, was Killua.

His silver hair danced in the breeze, not straying far from Killua’s face. He was completely relaxed, which was a rare occurrence; he was always so tense, and Gon wished he could relieve that tension somehow. But relaxed like this, Killua looked so… peaceful.

“Yeah,” Killua replied, barely whispering, “it is.”

So the pair sat in silence, watching the sky fade from the calm pinks of the sunset to the dark navy of night. Gon eventually laid down on the grass, Killua close in pursuit. The moon was full, and stars shined bright in the sky, unobscured by cloud; it was absolutely beautiful, and perfect for what Gon was planning to do- eventually.

Potentially.

Maybe.

“Gon,” Killua said, breaking the silence. Gon rolled onto his side, as did Killua, leaving the two of them facing each other. They were so close to each other, their noses maybe an inch apart.

“Why do you hang out with me?” Gon could feel the tension radiating off of Killua; he was serious.

“Because I like you!” Gon answered; more than you know, he wanted to say.

“Yeah, but,” Killua scooched forward slightly; now they were even closer, “why? I mean, I don't… I haven’t done anything to deserve you! I’m an ex-assassin, for fuck's sake! I’ve killed people! So why, of all people, have you chosen me?” Killua paused, and Gon took the opportunity to place his hand on Killua’s shoulder, “You should honestly find someone else, someone worth your time. You deserve it, Gon.”

Gon sighed, “Killua, no one will ever be worth my time more than you are,”

Killua paused, collecting his thoughts. Gon could hear crickets from the forest, singing their eerie songs for only the two of them. After a moment, Killua took a deep breath.

“Please, Gon, listen to me. Somewhere out there, there’s someone waiting for you. You could have a family, you could actually live your life! I don’t want to be the one who takes that away from you. If you stay with me, I won’t be happy… I won’t- no I can’t be happy until you are.”

What Killua said sent a knife through Gon’s heart; he was happier than he had ever been, why couldn’t Killua just see that? Gon spent a few seconds wording his response in his head. If he messed this up… he didn’t really want to think about that.

“What if that wouldn’t make me happy?” he said, slowly.

“Then I’d find what would.”

Gon sighed, “Killua, I know exactly what would make me happy, and it’s nothing like what you said. I don’t care if there’s anybody waiting out there for me, or about starting a family. I want to be free, to travel the world, but most of all… I want to be by your side. You’re the only thing that can truly make me happy, Killua. You, and only you.”

Gon’s hand had slid off of Killua's shoulder during his speech, and it was now laying only a small distance away from Killua’s hand. He had to fight the urge to move his hand the final few millimeters, to hold Killua’s hand in his.

There was another short silence, but the crickets had ceased their song, becoming silent observers of the two boys.

Quicker than he could process, Killua propelled himself into Gon; he had wrapped one of his arms around Gon's side, leaving the other sandwiched between them. Killua’s head was placed in the crook of Gon’s neck, and Killua’s hair brushed against Gon’s face.

After a moment of stunned silence, Gon placed his free arm over Killua. They sat up slowly, lead by Gon. Killua pulled away.

“Sorry, I…” Killua apologized, “it’s just, no one's ever been so... so nice to me before.”

“Don’t apologize, it’s fine.”

Killua gave Gon a hug, not just a regular hug, but an ‘I need reassurance of my worth because I have a shit family who only cares about me because I’m the heir of the family and I’ve never been treated like an actual human being before’ hug; Gon really didn’t like Killua’s family. Gon didn’t have much experience in comforting people when they were upset, but he tried his best. He placed his hand on the back of Killua’s head; God was his hair soft. After a few moments wrapped in the embrace, Killua pulled away from Gon, wiping under his eyes.

“It’s just… you’re really not safe with me. I mean, I went out of control during the exam and killed Bodoro...”

“Which wasn’t your fault,” Gon added.

“I don’t care if it wasn’t my fault! Who’s to say that it won’t happen again? You aren’t safe with me, Gon!”

  
“Killua, I’d rather live at risk with you than safe anywhere else,” Gon said; it took all of Gon's strength to keep himself from placing his lips on Killua’s.

Killua let out a small laugh; it was airy, with almost nothing behind it, “You are so fucking stubborn, you know that, right?” Gon just smiled; almost everyone he’d ever met had told him that, and Killua was no exception. His heart still fluttered, however, like it always did when Killua complimented him; though, being called stubborn wasn’t really a compliment. Killua laughed again, this time a hearty, genuine laugh.

“You’re cute, too.”

Immediately, Killua’s hand came to his mouth, his eyes wide.

“W-what?” Gon couldn’t think; he must have misheard. Of course, he misheard. What else could explain what had just happened? But the redness in Killua’s cheeks begged to differ.

“I said that… I said that you’re… that you’re,” Killua stammered, blushing profusely, “that…” Killua trailed off. There was a tense silence, but it was short-lived. Killua took a deep breath and cleared his throat, “I said that you’re cute,”

Gon felt his jaw drop. Frantically he searched his mind for a reply, but he couldn’t seem to form the words he wanted.

So, instead, he did the dumbest thing he could.

Killua’s lips were soft on Gon’s, just as his hair was to his fingertips. Was he always this soft to the touch? Gon decided to put that thought aside; there were more important things to worry about.

He pulled away from Killua, wishing he could hold on longer; It’s already super awkward, Gon thought, I’d hate to overstay my welcome. His eyes stayed fixed on Killua, however, watching his reaction to what Gon had just done.

Killua’s face was tomato red. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open ever-so-slightly. Oh God, I’ve messed up. “I’m s-so sorry,” Gon stammered, “i-it was just a spur-of-the-moment thing, I-I… I don’t know what I was thinking, I-”

“Why are you apologizing?” Killua asked, the blush receding slightly from his cheeks, “I’ve wanted to do that for the longest time, I just didn’t know if it was, well, very smart.”

It was Gon’s turn to be surprised; Killua had to be pulling his leg, right?

“What are you so surprised about?” Killua said, scootching forward.

“Well I-I just didn’t think…” Gon trailed off; for once, he had nothing to say. A silence followed Gon’s words, leaving only the echoing waves from below the cliff to fill the air. Killua seemed to be staring at Gon; he could stare into those blue eyes all day, but in the situation they were in, Gon felt the tenseness in his shoulders that he saw daily in Killua.

“I’m surprised that you didn’t pick up on any of my hints.” Killua smiled, running his hand through his hair.

“Hints?”

Killua sighed, shaking his head, “God, Gon, you’re so oblivious.”

Gon just smiled; he felt like the world had just been lifted off his shoulders. Killua liked him back. It was such a weird thought- Gon had drilled it into his head that Killua would never like him back, at least not in the way he had wished.

But here Killua was, telling him that he did, in fact, feel the same way.

Killua was smiling too, a smile bright enough to put the sun to shame. He started shifting around, and Killua was soon cuddled up against Gon's side, his head resting on Gon's shoulder. They were silent for a moment, watching as the moon rose above the horizon.

“It sure is beautiful, huh?” Killua asked after a moment.

“Not as beautiful as you.”

Gon heard Killua snort, followed by him cuddling in closer, “You’re so sappy, Gon,”

  
As stars began freckling the sky, Gon imagined them shining in Killua’s irises and spreading across his body like the sky itself. Never in his life had Gon felt this content. He rested his head on top of Killua’s. “I’m sure you are too, secretly.”

Killua giggled sleepily, “I’m sure I am, too.”

Before Gon could say anything else, Killua started gently snoring. Gon’s lips tugged into a smile as he closed his eyes himself. Below the cliff, the waves had calmed, and Gon could barely hear them lapping the shore. The crickets were singing once again, their quiet song almost overwhelming Killua’s snores. It was peaceful, and slowly the gentle noises of the night lulled Gon to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> why was grade nine me better at writing than i am now?? it's super homophobic tbh...
> 
> thanks for reading <3<3


End file.
